lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:LionHeartKIng/The Math Quiz of Fate - Nel'zios vs. Border Limit Bound Dragon
Nel'zios approaches Border Limit and bows. "Let's cut to the chase; I'd like to undergo your trial, please." Border Limit Bound Dragon: You will undergo the trial, but you will play with my rules. ( A huge screen and 2 smaller ones, one in BLBD and one in Nel'zios's side, appear. ) Nel'zios: "Very well." * Nel'zios looks the larger screen. Border Limit Bound Dragon: Let me explain the rules. Each one take a round of questions that are related to math, more like a math quiz. We each have 5 rounds with 5 different questions to answer. The one that gets a correct answer gets 1 point and the one that has the most points wins the game. Agreed? Nel'zios: "Understood." Border Limit Bound Dragon: Then, the challenger goes first. [ Question #1: What is the square root of 2704? A. 51 B. 52 C. 63 D. 74 ] * Nel'zios closes his eyes for a moment and recalls his education, provided by Telof, the Rainbow-Eyes Sage. He reaches out, and touches the B. [ Correct. ] Border Limit Bound Dragon: Now, it's my turn. [ What is the modulus of 41 + 94i? A: square root of 10516 B: square root of 10639 C: square root of 10517 D: square root of 10492 ] Border Limit Bound Dragon: Hmmm... ( presses the C button ) [ Correct. ] [ The results for Round 1 are: Border Limit Bound Dragon: 1 - Nel'zios of the Yume Clan 1 ] [ Where does the sequence 1/n converge to as n reaches infinity? A. 0 B. 1 C. infinity D. 100 ] * Nel'zios guesses A. [ Correct. ] [ True or false: in a right triangle, the square of the hypotenuse's length is equal to the sum of the squares of the lengths of the other two sides. ] Border Limit Bound Dragon: (presses the True button). The square of the hypotenuse of a right triangle equals the sum of the squares of the other two sides. Pythagorean Theorem. [ Correct. ] [ Border Limit Bound Dragon: 2 - Nel'zios of the Yume Clan: 2 ] * Nel'zios nods and awaits his next question. [ What is the relation between the tangent of an angle x (tanx) of a triangle, the sine of the same angle (sinx) and the cosine of the same angle (cosx)? A. tanx = cosx + sinx, B. tanx = cosx x sinx, C. tanx = cosx / sinx, D. tanx = sinx / cosx ] * Nel'zios picks D. "You know, the other way around, answer C, is the cotangent." * He smiles, gladly remembering his teachings. [ Correct. ] [ 1 1 2 3 5 8 13 ? 34 55 Please input correct answer. ] * There is a virtual keyboard on Border Limit's screen. Border Limit Bound Dragon: (smirks) (types '21') The number in question is the sum of the previous 2 numbers of this sequence of numbers. [ Correct. ] [ Border Limit Bound Dragon: 3 - Nel'zios of the Yume Clan: 3 ] Border Limit Bound Dragon: You are quite a skilled challenger. Why not hardening the rules a little bit? The one that makes the first wrong answer loses the trial. You okay with that little change? Nel'zios: "We'll see." * Nel'zios nods. [ What is the derivative of the natural logarithm lnx? A. 1/x, B. lnx, C. e^x, D. 1+x ] * Nel'zios considers a moment, then hits A. [ Correct. ] [ True or false: X is an integer if the sine of X equals the cosine of X. ] Border Limit Bound Dragon: (thinks for a bit) False. [ Correct. ] [ Border Limit Bound Dragon: 4 - Nel'zios of the Yume Clan: 4 ] Nel'zios: "I'm surprised you figured that one out!" Border Limit Bound Dragon: I can take it as a compliment. * Nel'zios looks back to the large screen. [ Final round: Which one(s) of the following conic sections is an open curve? A. Circle, B. Ellipse, C. Parabola, D. Hyperbola. Remember, you can touch up to 3 of the 4 answers, not only just 1. ] * Nel'zios touches C and D. [ Correct. ] [ True or false: Pi is a rational number. ] Border Limit Bound Dragon: False. [ Correct! ] Nel'zios: "I assume the tiebreaker's a Duel." the duel Category:Blog posts